jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
James Bond 007 (Film Series)
James Bond is one of the most lucrative and famous spies in history and present times, appearing in 24 movies which make together the oldest and most successful movie franchise in the cinematic world. Six different actors, Sean Connery all the way to Daniel Craig had portrayed their own style of the sophisticated and dangerous James Bond. Their budget make a total of a staggering 1.5 Billion dollars and the James Bond films (the Eon and non-eon ones) gross over $7 Billion, however, if adjusted to 2015 prices they rise to an incredible $16 Billion making them by far the highest-grossing film series of all time. Budget: $1,581,200,000 Box Office: $7,009,750,991 (Unadjusted) $16,116,015,522 (Adjusted) The Film Series' Timeline 1952-''' Ian Fleming completed the first Bond Book, Casino Royale, in a Jamaican Paradise called Goldeneye; it got bad reviews at first mainly from his wife because she considered the book to be filth but it sold over 4,000 copies within the first month and James Bond was born into the world of literacy '1954-' He completed another Bond Novel, Live and Let Die and wrote a Bond Novel an year till his death '1962-' Two Bond Producers, Harry Saltzman and Albert R. Broccoli go the rights to the 007 movies and premiered the first one, Dr. No starring Sean Connery which made James Bond a recognizable figure of espionage and entertainment, even as he quoted famously, “Bond, James Bond”. It had grossed just over 59 million dollars in the box office. '1963-' Sean Connery went on to act in his second Bond Movie, From Russia with Love '1964-' Goldfinger was premiered making the Bond Movies a cultural phenomenon and it introduced this quote, “Martini, Shaken not stirred”; Ian Fleming died of heart attack from being upset because a producer, Kevin Mc.Corly, took a future Bond movie, Thunderball, away from him and got the rights for it. '1965-' Sean Connery acted in his fourth movie, Thunderball, the second film to include the Aston Martin DB5 ever since Goldfinger and a jet pack. The film was the only EON Film to be produced by Kevin Mc.Corly. Sean Connery was already tired of playing the role once the film had been made. '1967-'' Connery played in his fifth movie, You Only Live Twice which most of the film was set in Japan. Also, it had thought to be his last Bond movie because his privacy was being invaded by eager fans from Japan. It was the first in several Bond Films to feature the evil organization, SPECTRE (Special Executive for Counterintelligence, Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion) with the famous head, Blofeld. Also a spoof of Bond is made, called Casino Royale starring David Niven 1969-''' Another Bond actor, George Lazenby portrayed Bond in On Her Majesty's Secret Service. He also lied to producers about being an experienced actor since he never acted in movies before. It is debated what happened to Lazeby when attempting to be in a second Bond Film. He either got fired from the producers or walked away from the role. '1971-' Sean Connery was back for his last time with Eon Productions acting in Diamonds are Forever. '1972-' EON Productions picked another actor Roger Moore to play Bond since Connery was out of the picture. Saltzman and Broccoli had different thoughts on who would act as the next Bond. Saltzman approved of Moore, but Broccoli did not causing the two to separate the Broccoli was left to produce on his own. '1973-' Roger Moore played in his first Bond Movie, Live and Let Die '1974-' Roger Moore went on to act on another Bond Movie, The Man with the Golden Gun. '1977-' Roger Moore played in The Spy Who Loved Me which featured another famous villain, Jaws. It also featured the Lotus Esprit Underwater car that could launch missiles underwater. '''1979: Roger Moore played in the famous Moonraker, in an exciting James Bond space adventure. It featured the villain Jaws in his last appearance and the Moonraker laser. 1981: Another Bond Movie For Your Eyes Only was premiered with Roger Moore; Pierce Brosnan, a future Bond actor was on the set and his wife, Cassandra Harris played in it. 1983: Roger Moore played in Octopussy, but Kevin McClory made his own Bond Film with Connery as James Bond in Never Say Never Again. In the end Octopussy grossed over 183 million dollars and Never Say Never Again grossed 160 million dollars. This proved that Connery as the only Bond wasn’t enough for the public. 1985: Roger Moore played in his last Bond Film, A View to a Kill; as Moore got too old for the role, EON decided to look for a younger person to act as the next James Bond. 1987-89: Pierce Brosnan was first picked for The Living Daylights to play as Bond, but got rejected. Another actor, the Welsh Timothy Dalton, used to playing Shakespeare played as Bond for the next two films, The Living Daylights and License to Kill .''He seemed to be too dark when playing the role and was ahead of his time. Eon stared what was to be his third movie, but had to worry about hiatus for 6 years, having to deal with Wall Street. '''1994-' It was announced that Pierce Brosnan will play as the next Bond after EON won the lawsuit. 1995-''' Pierce Brosnan played James Bond for his first time in, Goldeneye featuring Agent 006 as the main Bond villain and a new female M (Head of MI6).It also featured an exploding pen and a modified BMW with stinger missiles. It was the last one produced by Broccoli before he dies a year later, then his daughter, Barbara Broccoli takes over his position. It was the first movie where Bond wore the Omega Seamaster Watch built with a laser cutter and detonator. It is also the first Bond Film to be released on DVD. '''1997-2002: Pierce Brosnan played in Tomorrow Never Dies, featuring the BMW 750 with missiles, tire spikes, and a remote control which turns into a cellular phone. He also played in The World is not Enough where it featured a BMW Z8 and the Q Boat with torpedoes and missiles. It also featured X ray shades, a lock pick which looked like a credit card and a ski jacket which inflates. His last, and the 20th Bond Movie, Die Another Day, was when the 40th Anniversary of James Bond was celebrated. It featured an Aston Martin Vanquish that can turn invisible with an ejector seat and machine guns at the hood then a glass shattering ring which many people stated that the idea was ridiculous. 2006-2008: A new actor Daniel Craig was criticized by his hair at first but go it cut for the next two Bond Movies, Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace. When he played as Bond, he was good showing the dark side of him which was really challenging to do. The Aston Martin DBS was featured in both films. 2012- Bond celebrates its 50th Anniversary by making a James Bond Documentary'', Everything or Nothing: The Untold Story of 007'', which told the history of Bond. Daniel Craig went on to act in Skyfall, which was the first Bond Film to gross over a billion dollars in the box office. Also the Bond 50th Collection is released and includes Skyfall. 2015-''' In, November 6th 2015, the new Bond Movie, Spectre, was released in theaters making it the 24th Bond Movie in the series. it is the most expensive Bond picture to date with a budget of 250-$300 million and one of the most expensive films yet. During production of the movie, the camera that was used was a 35mm one instead of digital ,used in 007 Films beyond the 1980's. Grosses of the Individual Films (Adjusted to 2015 Inflation) '''+ indicates that at least one film in the series is playing in the week commencing 01 January 2016. Bibliography Fink, Thomas. "James Bond." TCM. TCM, 17 Mar. 2007. Web. 31 May 2015. "Ian Fleming Biography." Bio.com. A&E Networks Television, n.d. Web. 31 May 2015. "James Bond." Ian Fleming Publications. N.P., n.d. Web. 30 May 2015. "Sean Connery Stars in His First Bond Movie, Dr. No." History.com. A&E Television Networks, n.d. Web. 30 May 2015. Moore, Roger, Sir., and Garth Owen. Bond on Bond. Lyons Press ed. N.p.: Michael O'Mara Limited, 2012. Print. Harris, Ben. Ed. Candice Turnzo. The Best of Bond July 2015: 1-113. Print Links * http://www.tcm.phy.cam.ac.uk/~tmf20/bond.shtml * http://www.biography.com/people/ian-fleming-9296920 * http://www.ianfleming.com/james-bond-2/ * http://www.history.com/this-day-in-history/sean-connery-stars-in-his-first-bond-movie-dr-no * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2366308/ * http://boxofficemojo.com/franchises/chart/?id=jamesbond.htm * http://jamesbond.wikia.com/wiki/Everything_or_Nothing:_The_Untold_Story_of_007 * http://jamesbond.wikia.com/wiki/James_Bond_films